Her mother's daughter
by grapenut01
Summary: Bellatrix was never wanted because she wasn't a male heir but when she turns sixteen she stands up against her parents. But after some punishment and pleasure she changes her mind and realizes just how much of her mother she has in herself. INCEST.


Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't always the careless, heartless, evil woman everyone seemed to think she was. At one time, before Voldemort, before Hogwarts, she was a little girl. But not just any little girl. She was a Black.

Bellatrix didn't used to think anything of the way her mother touched her so freely, brilliant blue eyes watching her every move. She never thought she was her mother's favorite child. She was the eldest of three, she was supposed to be a boy, she was supposed to act like a little lady. Much was expected of the eldest child, but she always fell short of these expectations. She'd always get punished but on her sixteenth birthday her punishment changed forms. Bellatrix was sitting with her parents in the drawing room, having decided to tell them something about herself that she'd kept a secret for a few years already. She was about to tell her parents that she was dating someone, and that that certain someone happened to be Lily Evans.

"You're what?" The patriarch of the Black family yelled getting to his feet. His near onyx eyes flaming clearly displaying his anger at his eldest daughter. She'd never made him particularly proud before but this was over the line.

"You heard me father. I'm dating Lily Evans." Bellatrix declared getting to her feet and staring back into his eyes defiantly holding her ground. Her violet eyes meeting his cold blackened ones.

Druella stood up as Cygnus Black pulled out his wand knowing he would no doubt be cursing their daughter into submission. "I'll deal with her Cygnus. You have your blood pressure to worry about."

Cygnus stared coldly at his daughter debating with himself before quickly pocketing his wand and storming from the room angrily.

Druella raised herself keeping her steely blue emotionless as she stepped forward to her eldest daughter and smacking her across the face. "How _dare _you. How dare you besmirch the Black family name."

Bellatrix winced trying not to show how shocked she was that her own mother would stoop so low as to resort to muggle violence.

"We have raised you better that this. You know what is expected of you and you know what will happen if you refuse to do as expected Bellatrix. Especially since you are our eldest daughter." Druella hissed narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"I don't care mother. You don't know what I feel. I _love_ her. You know nothing about love. You were forced to marry father." Bellatrix spat not backing down from her mother. She was right; she had to stand up for Lily's sake.

"Don't be so childish Bella. It doesn't suit you well anymore. I know perfectly well what love feels like. I also know what it's like to be forced away from the one you love because a pureblood society looks down on women having relations with other women. Don't you dare question me on that young lady." Druella scolded looking away for a moment remembering stolen moments she'd had herself in Hogwarts' dorm rooms.

"I am to believe you've ever even touched another female that way? I am not Narcissa mother. I am far from gullible; you can hardly stand it when father touches you. Let alone another woman."

Druella smirked, something that was rarely ever seen from the woman, and stepped closer to her daughter. It had been so many years since she'd felt the soft smooth skin of another woman, far too long since she'd tasted another woman. "Care to wager that?"

Bellatrix frowned some shifting uncomfortably as her mother gazed at her longingly. "What are we betting mother?"

"Well if I prove you wrong, you simply break off whatever you have with this mudblood girl and accept Rodulphus' hand in marriage."

Bellatrix bit her lip debating in her head before deciding to risk it. "Deal, but if I'm correct you must accept myself and Lily into the family."

"As you wish." Druella said nodding, a predatory grin on her face as her gaze wandered over her eldest daughter. Truly taking in just how much she had grown over holidays. She filled her dress out nicely, curves accentuating just how petite she was under the bulky school robes that she normally wore.

Bellatrix shivered, uncomfortable with the way her mother was looking at her. She'd been leered at in the same lustful way by so many others, but to have her own mother look at her the same was unnerving to say the least.

"While it has been quite some time, do not doubt that I haven't ever been in love. Cause I have my dearest. Just not with your father." Druella said stepping closer to her daughter and starting to walk around her slowly. Her gaze predatorily wandering over Bella's curves already picturing the pale smooth skin beneath the skin tight dress she'd slid into for her birthday ball.

"Mother, what exactly is it you plan on doing?" Bellatrix asked trying her best to keep her voice calm and not let her know how much control it took not to just take a step back. But she couldn't do such a thing, it would show weakness. And if there was one thing to be said about Bellatrix Black, she was anything but weak.

Druella laughed, a cold clear noise ringing through Bella's ears, and waved her wand locking the door and silencing the room. "Why my dear, I figured you would know by now. You are far from innocent."

Bellatrix felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Surely her mother didn't mean it. Not the woman who would rarely show any sort of emotion in her cold face in front of any member of the family, especially her children.

Druella decided to take full advantage of the situation as Bellatrix got lost in thoughts of the past. She slid up behind her daughter and unzipped the back of her dress pushing it down her daughter's arms, her fingers sliding lightly over her skin.

"Mother! You can't do this!" Bellatrix exclaimed stepping away spinning to look at her mother. "I- you- what would father say?"

"Now, now, do you honestly think I'm just going to let you tell him of this? I know you're smarter than that dearest. We have taught you better than that." Druella smirked stepping closer to her, her eyes flashing dangerously, a new tint in those cold blue eyes.

Bellatrix gasped softly as her bare back hit the cold, smooth marble wall beside her father's fireplace. "But mother… I-."

Druella leaned in cutting her off kissing her, she couldn't help it. Bella's deliciously red colored lips had been teasing her. The way her daughter spoke alone was a turn on, caressing words and syllables, teasing whomever she was directing them to. "Silence Bellatrix. No talking, but feel free to make all the noise you please sweetie."

Bellatrix's eye widened as her mother's lips pressed against her own hungrily. She opened her mouth as Druella pulled back speaking but she hardly heard a word and before she knew it she was kissing her mother again.

Druella smirked feeling the younger pair of lips begins to kiss her back and bit at Bella's bottom lip hard making it bleed. "You have a lot more blood to pour out before this little punishment is through." Druella waved her wand gasping softly looking her now naked daughter up and down.

Bellatrix moaned softly kissing her mother back trying to forget it was her own mother wincing as her lip started bleeding. This was definitely another side of her mother. She opened her eyes and gasped softly suddenly feeling a chilly breeze only to look down and see her clothes were gone.

"Oh Bellatrix, darling you certainly have grown into a lovely, curvy woman indeed. A true black in more than just behavior. But no matter how…delicious you look you must still be punished. You have been a very bad girl." Druella hissed biting Bella's neck hard drawing blood rubbing a finger teasingly up her slit.

"Yes mother." Bellatrix whispered sucking on her lower lip and crying out softly from the pain in her neck. Before she could even think to cover her bleeding neck she felt her mother's long dainty fingers stroking her and moaned softly.

Druella cackled, in a manner very reminiscent of the future Bellatrix, bringing her fingers to her lips licking them and moaning softly. "Mmm. Yes, this will be most enjoyable indeed." She said softly raking her eyes over her daughter's body hungrily. "Oh yes."

Bellatrix whimpered softly, hating herself for it, but desperately needing some attention at this point. The cool air blowing onto her hot body did nothing to quell the fire burning inside of her. She turned her head to the side as her mother walked away, and frowned wondering what she was looking for in her father's desk before gasping and shaking her head. "Mum please no…. I'm sure you can think of something else."

"Silence!" Druella yelled coldly. "You will accept your punishment and be thankful that it's nothing worse." She pulled out the small cat-o-nine tails whip testing it on her wrist and nodding in her satisfaction at the stingy pleasure flowing through her veins.

Bellatrix bit her lip harder wincing as her mother hit herself and nodded starting to tremble. "Yes mother. Thank you for being so kind."

"Turn around to face the wall. Good. Now spread those lovely thighs like you do so well for that mudblood whore and brace yourself girl." Druella sneered as her eyes roamed over Bella's perfectly rounded bottom that was a decent handful, practically made to be spanked.

Bellatrix closed her eyes holding her hands against the wall and shut her eyes tight and clenching up and stiffening herself expecting the sting of the whip before it ever came.

A twisted smile came to Druella's lip watching her eldest daughter prepare herself and laughed softly stepping close and running her hand over the milky flesh kissing the back of her neck. "One." She whispered before bringing the whip swiftly down onto Bella's flawless back.

Bellatrix let her guard down feeling her mother's gentle touch and leaned into her hand before gasping crying out softly as the whip came down. She bit her lip hard and kept her mouth shut wincing and hissing softly over the next few blows feeling her back getting cut open.

By the eighth blow Druella was panting softly and splattered in little spots of blood, licking some from her lip before bringing the whip sharply down on Bella's plump arse. "Nine!"

Bellatrix whimpered softly hardly aware of the tears now streaming down her cheeks, digging her nails into the wall crying out as her mother kept going flinching as she hit, crossing over other wounds and sliding down to her knees after the sixteenth blow sobbing uncharacteristically.

Druella sighed dropping her arm letting the whip fall from her hands exhausted and walked over pulling Bellatrix into her arms kissing her head gently. "You know you deserved it my dear. That's why it hurts so bad."

Bellatrix nodded burying her face in her mother's chest and clinging to her like she used to do when she was little crying in her arms. "I-I know! I know mother! Please I'm so sorry!"

"Hush my dear. We still have our little bet to settle." Druella said stroking Bella's long dark hair and bringing her head up meeting her daughter's lips again in a gentle and loving kiss.

Bellatrix whimpered softly at the stinging in her back and hesitantly kissing her mother back relaxing into her arms moaning softly and rubbing gently along her sides.

Druella grinned as her daughter began responding and waved her wand removing her own clothes. She may be older but she wasn't much different from the dark beauty in her arms. Bellatrix had gained her mother's curves, though it couldn't be said bearing three children did nothing to her body, Druella was still a beauty in her own right.

Bellatrix pulled back after a moment, wiping her eyes and gasping taking in her mother's naked body in front of her, mesmerized by the swell of her breasts, to the dip in her waist, and the curving of her hips.

Druella blushed lightly under her daughter's gaze knowing that she was far from perfect; her husband's mistresses were a constant reminder of that. "You shouldn't stare Bellatrix. It's impolite." She murmured softly stroking her daughter's cheek gaining eye contact again.

Bellatrix was startled by her mother's voice and turned a deep red. "I'm sorry mother. I just… you look gorgeous." She said softly running her hand over her mother's slightly rounded stomach to cup her breasts, which hung slightly with age and after feeding all three daughters.

Druella shook her head laughing shivering under the gentle touch. Remembering back to a time when Orion had touched her in much the same way, when he still cared to share her bed and make her fee honored to be his wife, instead of an old woman that could no longer pleased her husband as he wished her to. "Such foolish words. Now isn't the time for trickery Bellatrix."

Bellatrix shook her head though; hardly able to believe her mother didn't see her as she was. "You are mother. Whether father thinks it or not. He is the fool for not seeing it."

Druella smiled, genuinely believing her daughter's words and laying back pulling the younger girl over her kissing her again, more passionately than before, slipping her tongue into her mouth and kneading her breasts slowly.

Bellatrix moved over her mother, wincing some from the cuts in her back but kissed her in return, arching her back under her touch and responding in kind twisting her mother's nipples sharply and biting her lip groaning.

Druella gasped softly, feeling her thighs dampen and arched up to her, pressing their bodies together. That mudblood was certainly lucky if the rest of this experience proved Belatrix to be as good as she was so far. Her own hands slowly moved down Bellatrix's flat, toned stomach, scratching lightly and teasing her lightly, running a single finger around her clit.

Bellatrix moaned on top of her mother and suddenly felt behind in the process as her mother slid a finger into her. She massaged down her mother's pale flesh rubbing her gently to get her fingers slick before sliding two of them deep into Druella.

Druella gripped Bellatrix's hip tightly wrapping a leg around her hip, tangling their legs together and moving with her pace, pushing a second finger into her, curling them slightly and rubbing her clit with her thumb moaning her daughter's name softly tilting her head back.

Bellatrix's lips descended hungrily onto Druella's pale neck moaning into her flesh sucking roughly and adding a third finger inside of her pushing them deeper rubbing her clit quickly in circles pressing lightly, creating a glorious contrast causing her mother to moan louder.

Druella dug her nails into her daughter's hip drawing more blood as her other hand moved faster between her daughter's legs. Before long they both arched their back's pressing their bodies even closer together screaming out each other's names as the climaxed together panting heavily.

Bellatrix trembled falling on top of her mother as she collapsed onto the cold marble floor exhausted and thoroughly convinced that she had lost this bet with her mother. "I will speak with her once school starts again." She said softly kissing her mother's shoulder.

Druella nodded and glanced at the clock groaning and slid out from under Bellatrix and fixing her hair, licking her fingers clean moaning softly at the taste before waving her wand redressing herself and leaving Bellatrix's clothes in a folded pile. "Yes. Now get dressed once more. Your party has begun." She said in that cold voce once more, waving her wand again cleaning the blood from her daughter's back before leaving the room.

Bellatrix nodded and licked her fingers clean as well once she left, savoring the sweet taste of her mother before sliding into her dress again and pulling on her small panties and fixing her hair. She glanced at the spot on the floor where they had been and smiled. "I really am my mother's daughter." She said softly to herself before joining in, in the celebration of her sixteenth birthday and her engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange.


End file.
